Bebe Rexha / Trivia
Personal Facts *His name is of Albanian American origin, because the family of his father is immigrant of Albania, and means bee. In English, it translates to bumble bee. *She has only one younger brother, named Florent, who currently works as part of her team. *Bebe began to show interest in music from the age 4 and during school was part of musicals like Jesus Christ Superstar and Hello Dolly! *While at school, she participated in a competition of songwriters and won the Best Teen Songwriter award at the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences, which is a United States organization of musicians, producers, sound engineers, and other professionals dedicated to the improvement of quality of life and cultural condition for Music and its creators *The "Recording Academy" is recognized worldwide for its Grammy award. This award was the opportunity for Bebe to meet and work with important music producers, as well as being important for her mother to support her dream of being a singer. Black Cards (2010-2012) *In March of 2010, Bebe Rexha joined the lead singer of alternative electrocardio Black Cards, formed by Pete Wentz after his break in the world of music in 2009, with the hiatus of his band Fall Out Boy. The group was inspired by reggae, dance, pop and British rock from the 80's. *Pete Wentz and music producer Sam Hollander did not have a vocalist when they started cutting the songs but were working in the studio one day and ended up hearing a girl audition for another project. "I heard that explosive voice and said ... 'There's someone in the next room who has these incredible melodies and sings very well and is motivated.'" - Excerpt from Pete Wentz interview for Rolling Stone magazine in 2010Pete Wentz Announces Singer for his new band *The first single released was Club Called Heaven. Bebe Rexha's debut clip was inspired by the movie The Brain That Would not Die, 1962. *The group's Europe tour took place in October 2010. The following year, the band participated in festivals like Lollapalooza and made presentations in programs. *Bebe Rexha's first time at Lollapalooza, in 2011, was with the band, the singer had never been to the festival or to attend other artists. *On January 13, 2012, the band announced that Bebe was no longer part of the group: We started as friends. (...) We did some shows and people began to repair. Bebe began receiving calls to write with producers in NY. (...) New year, new beginnings. Bebe is a solo artist now. On the same day, Bebe posted a note on his Facebook page: "Many fans are asking me about my status on Black Cards, so I decided to make that clear. My departure from the band was a mutual decision between the boys and me. I'll support Pete and Spencer one hundred percent at all, they'll always be my friends. I want to thank the fans for making this year the best year ever! I love you and you will know more about me soon. I hope you join the movement. Kisses baby" *The songs recorded with she were not released in any album and the band did not release the second clip of Chewing My Gun, which started to be recorded. Starting Solo career *After leaving Black Cards in 2012, Bebe began investing in solo careers. The first promotional single was released that year: Ride Till You Die (feat. Voli). *She even released a clip for Comeback Kids, but it was deleted and the song was not officially released. Little bebe.jpg|Bebe Rexha at Age 4 Black cards.jpg|Black Cards Bebe lolla.jpg|Bebe at Lollapalooza for first time (2011) Bebe solo.png|Bebe's Solo Career Photoshoot References Category:Bebe Rexha Category:Facts